


let it blink 'em

by thisisgermy



Category: SCP - Containment Breach
Genre: 173s really fucking fast, Lazy story, Lost Hope, Murder, Realization, Suspense, neck snappings, scp multiplayer game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgermy/pseuds/thisisgermy
Summary: a small group of d-class quickly come to a depressing realisation.





	let it blink 'em

**Author's Note:**

> started: 22/2/2018  
> me: oh yeah i really enjoy the scp documents!!! some of them are really interesting to read up on!!!  
> also me, with the worst memory in the world: what in the FUCK is this scps fucking NUMBER  
> based off of bedbananas "scp: the multiplayer diaries" video

they heard skids of stone against the floor gaining towards them at an impossible pace, and then a devastating **thud** resonate from the other side of the door. as one d-class went down the unnecessarily complicated hallway of red to press the switch, the rest stayed guard. it only took seconds for the scene to play out: its door opened, their door opened, and with thoughtless steps, all three d-classes charged through the other exit. the same **thud** echoed the moment it shut, and again, they only got half-way down the corridor before the door slid open to reveal the statue. they cried out, but kept going in their backward flee.

 

from the moment it had found them wandering in the wake of a containment breach, it had stalked them through the complex; no matter where they trekked, how many doors they slammed shut, or how fast they ran, the stone statue always stuck to their trails with a deathly ease. somehow its little nubs pressed the door switches to show them its ugly face, and sometimes, even when all three were looking at it, it would manage to slip just that closer to them in their open eyes, its speed unparalleled. with all the tests they'd survived with scp-173, and all the documents they'd caught in the whispers of the wind, they'd never heard of 173 being so fast in direct sight of a man. its legs didn't _move_. it was like it was on roller skates, which would have been amusing to them if not for the situation.

 

its noises were terrifying reverberations down the marble hallway, until they saw it at the end of a corridor, watching, waiting patiently for them to blink. it should have been harder for it to move around, what, with three d-class taking turns to blink instead of two, and no faulty lights throwing them into certain death, but 173 suddenly didn't care for the rules. what little they saw of it slide in the corners of their eyes was enough to drill anxiety so deep into their skulls they could feel the phantom rumbles in the soles of their feet. sometimes a d-class had to get shoved into movement, the shock too strong to over-come because of 173's blatant mobility. it was scary, how used they'd all become to the fact it snapped necks; yet something as new as it moving when they were staring directly at it, as tiny as the advances were, was paralysingly sickening. it wasn't expected. it wasn't _right_.

 

they'd managed to find scp-914 in their wild flit to get away from 173, and the group of d-class were lucky enough to have come across a key-card on their little adventure as well. sure, they may have screamed a little too loudly as the metal shutters closed in their slow paces and 173 glared them down with its unblinking gaze, but now they had a sheet of steel blocking them from it. and yeah, maybe the banging on the other side of 914's containment did make their hearts drop to their stomachs in a terror inducing pit that almost made them piss their pants, but now there was no way scp-173 could gain access to their safe haven. ... unless an mtf guard or a researcher decided to be a dick. or there was a hail mary. _or_ , of course, scp-079 wanted to intervene, which could always be concluded as a hail mary.

 

they knew it would still be outside. it liked to wait that way. they knew too well how 173 worked; their monthly time table had been to clean out its cell, and they'd seen too many inexperienced d-class before them take the fall under its inanimate snaps. to the researchers, they were "the very best at not dying to 173", a skill set that had allowed them to see many more months of their monotone lives in imprisonment together. yet now, with all of them cowering in another scp's cell, they didn't feel so skilful. there was mismatched chatter amongst them - maybe they could trap it inside 914's cell. if it couldn't get in, it couldn't get out. but seeing its speed, and knowing that it somehow had brains inside its thick concrete head, the idea became less and less likely to happen before it was discarded completely. 

 

on the outside, after a time had passed with no activity, they heard people die. it was as shocking as it was sudden. the snaps weren't far between each other, but with the silent space between each of the twists, they could hear themselves crying. the unmistakable crunch of multiple necks and the ghostly slump of their bodies hitting the ground couldn't be missed, and it only drove the point further home that no one was coming to rescue them. their fates had been written from the moment they were huddled into the facility, and even with a breach, their fates would not be unwoven. hope was a far stretch for people like them, and faintly, all three of them knew that upgrading the key-card was a waste of time.

 

even if chaos showed up, the chance of them all surviving 173 was slim. even if they evaded 173, there were still many more scp's to face in their escapes, some of which held far worse fates than 173. even if they were rescued, they would be herded back into their cells, forced to forget today had taken place, forced to go about their daily schedules until the researchers got bored of them or 173 killed them off itself. all options leaded to the same end, some ways quicker than others. they shared the same knowing glance with shaky hands, the three coming to the same realisation. a lot was discussed in their tear filled eyes alone.

 

one brandished the key-card, changed from its sickly yellow to a deep red. they all faced the shutters. the key-card was slotted through, a deep **beep** rattling through the system, and as slowly as the shutters had closed, they began to open.

 

173 awaited them on the other side. the group of d-class saw the bodies in the doorway behind it, guns beside the corpses, and all of the d-classes faces were wet. the first kill happened before the shutters had opened all the way, to the d-class on the far left. after that it was the domino effect, the remaining two not allowed the chance to properly realise their friend was dead before their necks got twisted in rapid succession. 

 

its stone face was smug. its kill count was six, but it was sure that scp-049's count would be higher, and it knew that 049 would bare its new friends to the game happily. 173 always counted that play as a cheap cheat. its work was far from over.

 

it slunk out of 914's containment with no movement. nothing but stone skids and clean kills were left in its wake.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously the only scps number i can remember is 173. my favorite scp is the one with the fairground and i dont even know what number that is because theres like four different fairground scps??  
> i found it, it's scp-823. this is why i add dates to everything now


End file.
